dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Malachite
malachite_by_catnippacket-d8lozp9.jpg steven_universe_malachite_by_uzuluna-d8lj0mg.jpg Malachite Malachite is a massive fusion and the leader of the Cluster, a rank 10 gem she is powerful. It possesses six arms, of which the lower four function as legs. She has four eyes with light-teal irises and pointed teeth. Her first set of eyes function as eyebrows. Her wavy hair is a pale-green color, and is styled in the shape of a star. Her skin is light sea-foam green with dark-teal stripes, and its pattern is similar to a tiger's. She has two torsos joined together, similar to a Centaur. Her upper-torso and arms are longer and more slender, while her lower-torso and four limbs are more muscular. The upper half of her outfit is a dark-green and greenish-black stretched halter top. The lower half of her outfit resembles a uniform, and it is mostly black with a green V-neck "collar" that connects to form a cluster insignia and serves as a waistband for her upper torso. Gem Physiology * Immortality: Gems do not age or die of old age, therefore they are ageless. * Speed: Gems can fly at speeds that greatly surpass the speed of light. Because of thier inorganic bodies they are not hurt by this. * High Durability: Gems are immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins. In addition, they is enormously resistant to damage, but enough heavvy damage can force them into their gems to regenerate. * Energy Discharges: Gens can discharge light energy from their core Gem * Levitation: Gems can traverse or glide through the air using sheer willpower. * Force-Fields: Gems can erect near-impenetrable energy shields, heavy damage will force them to collapse * Telepathy: Ability to read or communicate with other Gems minds across universal distances. Reffered to as the 'Cluster' * Weapon Manifestation: Gems can manifest their own personalized weapon that they are proficient in using. * Strength - Gems are Fifty times stronger than a peak human. Personality Malachite is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing her subordinates by their given names. She rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Malachite is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to. Malachite initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected captain and was looked up to by many, especially her lieutenant, RubyHowever, this was just a mask to disguise her manipulative, and very dangerous, nature. In truth, she cares very little for her underlings, and is willing to use almost everyone around her as pawns to achieve her goals. She is willing to stop at nothing to further her selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if she deems it to be necessary. He frequently toys with his underlings for amusement. As the commander of Cluster of Gems, Malachite controls her minions through acquired respect or fear. In battle Malachite is completely animalistic and sadistic, toying and torturing her opponents before killing them or imprisoning them, in battle she cares not for her subordinates with the motto, 'If they were killed by my attack they weren't strong enough to serve under me.' Ice Manpiulation The ability to manipulate cold and ice. User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Applications Ice Attacks Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate cold for various effects, freezing areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects for several effects: Cold Energy Manipulation Frostbite to freeze anything to atomic levels making it fragile. Cellular Disintegration by causing frostbites that cannot be repaired. Create/generate/increase ice. Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving a tunnel. Ice Negation Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate ice. Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. Shard Manipulation Cryokinetic Constructs including weapons, walls, armors or allies/servants. Move/lift ice at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. Cryokinetic Surfing Elemental Flight using ice. malachite_by_lulzyrobot-d8wk1jb.png malachite_by_morguesque-d8qsloc.png tumblr_nmv0fgnU441t0wd4wo1_500.png _doodle__malachite_by_nadi_chan-d91uc8o.jpg TechniquesEdit Cryokinetic Combat Cryokinetic Invisibility Cryokinetic Regeneration Cryoportation Cryostasis Ice Absorption Ice Augmentation Ice Aura Ice Empowerment Ice Healing Ice Mimicry Ice Storm Creation Ice Transmutation VariationsEdit Dark Ice Manipulation Demon Ice Manipulation Esoteric Ice Manipulation Ice Embodiment Ice Magic by using ice to perform magical activities. Pure Ice Manipulation Snow Manipulation Sub-Zero Rain AssociationsEdit Air Manipulation Cold Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance are both extremely desirable. Certain aspects of Weather Manipulation (Snow, Hail, Blizzards, etc.) Crystal Manipulation - Ice is a type of crystal. Reflection Manipulation Thermal Manipulation Ultimate Freeze 0b454a4c2faa6aae81913d14ac6df0e4.jpg Weapons C4D-Free-Model-Lightning-Gun-Dusan-Vukcevic.jpg Gem Destabilizers essentially dissolve a Gem's body on (physical) contact with the operational end. Lines of yellow energy course through its/their body, dismembering them upon release and therefore forcing the Gem's consciousness to retreat into its/their gemstones. This process will disrupt even the most stable of pure Gem fusions. This method is also used in the containment fields of prison cells to prevent Gems from leaving their cell. While archaic Gem weapons employ brutal force from which a Gem may require days or weeks to recover, a Gem Destabilizer will merely knock a Gem out of commission for a short period of time; perhaps for only a few hours. This is still sufficient to collect and imprison the inactive gemstone. Gem Destabilizers, and the containment fields used in prison cells, have proven to be ineffective against the half-gem half-human, Steven Universe. This resulted in him being only slightly shocked; this is probably due to his body being organic and not an illusion as stated by Pearl and Garnet.*This weapon can hurt gems remotely if they have a collar on them, (Thus forcing control) *This weapon can forecully fuse gems for a limited amount of time *This weapon acts as a taser toward organic beings. *Holds the consuioness of enimes slain by a gem and collected my the guns(In a containment field), then can inject them into an empty gem but these 'puesdo gems' are mentally unstable, and usually do not stay bonded to the gem for long. *Can connect to the 'Garden' the area where gems create artifical gems. *This weapon (along with containment fields) can only damage full Gems *A Gem Destabilizer seems to be based on a tuning fork and the principle of mechanical resonance. All crystalline compounds have a resonant frequency, which causes them to fracture when exposed to a certain wavelength of sound. *The fact that it creates an electrical charge shows that it might also be based on a close ranged taser, a weapon that uses an electric shock to subdue an adversary. *The bridge in the Gem Warship has yellow containment fields which appear to be based on the same technology as gem destabilizers. History Over 5,000 years ago, the Cluster Gems arrived on earth using the Gem Colony Ships and soon after, built the warp pads for faster and easier traveling. During the time they had on Earth, they had built the 'Garden' in order to create more Gems at the cost of depleting the Earth of its resources which would inevitably cause great harm to the planet and its environment. However not all gems liked this idea. Feeling compassion and seeing the error in their ways, a Rose Quartz rebelled and formed the Crystal Gems, a team of rebels who also wanted to protect the earth, and they started the war for Earth known as The Rebellion. Both sides fought valiantly against each other, but on the battle that took place in the Gem Battlefield the but the Cluster swiftly ended it. Which drove the remaining rebel gems to retreat back to Homeworld, where they were severely punished. Severe casualties caused the number of gems to drop from well into the millions to only about 20 as such the isolated themselves from the rest of the universe. only 6 of these rebellious gems survived, and to this day they are still imprisoned. Homeworld had advanced so much in the time that they isolated themselves. After the rebellion they became re-interested in earth and began coming back via-warp pads, their plan is to use earth's resources to not only rebuild their gem army, enslave earth and use the core of the planet to make it into a gem factory, turning the planet into a Gem military camp. Category:Generation 1 Category:Crystal Gem Category:Information